


Bath Time

by radkoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bathtubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seto and Jou want is a nice relaxing bath, but nothing ever seems to go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters from it, specifically those in this story. I don't make any money from this, ect, ect.
> 
> Based on an image found on a SetoxJou tumblr.

Jou wasnt sure how much longer he could hold his breath.

Just as he and Seto had gotten into a nice relaxing bath a knock came a the door. Seto jumped out of the bath, covering himself before opening the door while Jou huddled as low as he could, his mouth below the water to hide below the rim of the tub.

"Big Brother, I need you to sign this!" Mokuba yelled as Seto opened the door for him.

"Why did you wait until I was in the bath?" Seto growled.

"But I have a field trip tomorrow and you keep forgetting," Jou could here the paper rustling as Mokuba tried to hand it to his brother, "Besides it's my bedtime, and you'll be gone in the morning. It's your own fault."

"Really Mokuba…" Kaiba sighed.

The room was silent, and Jou tried to keep it that way. He attempted breathing through his nose, but the hot water made it hard to take more than a shallow breath.

"Okay, now go to bed," Jou heard Seto say.

"Thanks, I love you too Seto," Mokuba said sarcastically, "Night!"

When the door met the frame, Jou catapulted out of the water taking in a deep breath.

"Having trouble there?" Seto teased.

"Yeah, it would have been easier if you had just signed the form instead of arguing with Mokuba."

"And if I had done that, wouldn't he have thought something was off?" Seto reasoned, only getting a growl from Jou in return.

Jou wanted to be mad, but it became very hard when Seto started to remove the towel from his waist. He turned his head away from the view, chiding himself for being embarrassed.

"I thought you'd want to look," Jou heard Seto lower himself into the water. He felt a hand feel his jaw, turning his head back towards Seto.

"Hi..." Jou said, finally lifting his eyes to meet the icy blue pair staring at him.

"Come here," Seto motioned for Jou to turn around and sit with him.

Jou tried not to disturb the water as he turned and sunk his back into Seto's chest. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders pulling him closer. From the corner of his eye he saw brown hair, as Seto rested his chin on Jou's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Jou asked, leaning his head against Seto's.

"Would be even better if you were quiet…" Seto quipped.

Jou scoffed, although he knew Seto didn't mean it, there was enough distaste in his voice to almost believe it. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Jou pondered out loud.

All Jou could hear was Seto grinding his teeth together, as he stayed silent. Suddenly Jou got an idea, and started to pull away from Seto, only to get gripped closer. "Let me go," Jou demanded, but felt Seto twitch and grasped him tighter, "I'm not mad, just left me go," Jou's voice softened.

Seto loosened his grip, letting his arms fall into the water as Jou turned himself around shuffled to the other side of the tub.

"Okay, come here," Jou motioned Kaiba to come to his side. They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in. Jou hardened his glare, "Trust me."

Seto closed his eyes, giving Jou the sign that he'd won the argument, and finally turned himself around with his back in front of Jou. Bringing his hands up to Seto's shoulders, Jou started to massage them. His palms rested on Seto's shoulders, as he dug his thumbs into the tightly knotted muscles. Seto began to sink lower into the tub giving Jou easier access.

They sat content in their silence for a few minutes, before Jou felt he should ask again, "Is that any better?"

Seto leaned his head back against Jou's chest, and Jou looked down at him. "You're not going to leave it alone unless I say yes, are you?"

Jou grinned, "You know me well enough to know the answer to that question."

"I do," Seto said, and Jou could swear he saw a smile. "Yes it is better."

"Good." Jou leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
